El chico Sarutobi, las flores y la ira
by Issde
Summary: Una mañana el chico Sarutobi decide visitar la tumba de su padre. Una floreria y cierta florista la haran ver que no todo es lo que parece.


El chico Sarutobi, las flores y la ira.

Exactamente hace 24 años había muerto Asuma Sarutobi, hace 24 años Konoha había perdido a un gran Shinobi, también hace 24 años el había dejado viuda a Kurenai Yuhi y lo más importante hace 24 años el había muerto sin conocer a su hijo.

Ahora, Daisuke Sarutobi era todo un chico, de tez morena y cabellos oscuros como su padre, delgado pero con una fuerza formidable, también había heredado el maldito vicio de la nicotina y, a pesar de su edad ya le podías ver con cigarro en boca.

Y hoy, el día del aniversario luctuoso, Daisuke había dejado de lado todo su trabajo, sus alumnos podían esperar, su padre no. No sabía muy bien que llevar a la tumba. Recordaba que Shikamaru Nara, su exsensei le regalaba una cajetilla cada 4 meses, sabía que su madre le llevaba flores cada semana y el simplemente se sentaba ahí en la tumba a hablar con los restos de su padre. "Flores Yamanaka", eso era, no se saldría mucho del protocolo natural y le regalaría a su padre flores.

Camino por las calles atestadas de gente, devolvía los saludos que le daban y cuando por fin estuvo frente al local admiro cuidadosamente la variedad de flores un momento para luego entrar.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto suavemente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba en los labios. Un ruido se escucho de la puerta de atrás seguida de un grito "Iori, te dije que te alejaras de ahí" el silencio volvió a reinar hasta que una rubia con las mejillas de dos triángulos rojos invertidos salió de la puerta trasera del local con un cachorrito en brazos

-Daisuke-sensei, pensé que hoy no habría misiones-Comento la chica a manera de saludo acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

-Kia, no esperaba verte por aquí ¿Dónde está tu madre?-

-Cuidando de mi hermanito Ken, hoy tampoco tuvo labores en la academia y pues me toco atender el negocio familiar. Sensei, no se permite fumar en la tienda-Advirtió la chica un poco avergonzada, pues jamás en su vida pensó en darle alguna orden a su sensei.

-Ah ya veo-Dicho esto tomo el cigarro de sus labios y lo tiro al piso para luego pisarlo y así apagarlo-Quiero un ramo de tus mejores flores y si puedes, que sea rápido-Eso ultimo era más que una petición, eso era una orden y es que el joven Sarutobi había prometido que ese día no habría tendría contacto con sus alumnos. La chica Inuzuka con una habilidad natural comenzó a hacer el ramo tomando una flor diferente creando una combinación bella y única.- ¿Cuánto será?-

-Déjelo así sensei, se que hoy es un día especial para usted piense que este ramo también es de parte de mi familia. ¿Podría hacerlo?-Dijo con la mejor sonrisa, aquella tan dulce e inocente de esas que volvían loco a cualquier hombre, aquella que ella sabia provocaba una reacción particular en Daisuke.

-Lo tendré presente, salúdame a tus padres-Al decir esto el tomo el ramo y salió fuera del establecimiento listo para ir a ese lugar que tanto lo incomodaba: El cementerio. Esta vez el trayecto fue más corto casi nadie le saludo, ninguno de sus alumnos estaba cerca del…Cuando por fin estuvo ahí se dirigió directamente a la lapida de Asuma, coloco las flores sobre esta, se sentó a un lado y comenzó a hablar

-24 Años. Felicidades viejo cumplimos un año más de hacer esto. ¿No te entristece? Digo porque nunca supiste lo mal que se la paso mi madre, tu esposa-Esas palabras casi las escupía, definitivamente se estaba cabreando.- ¿No te da pena? Nunca supiste si quiera que iba a ser yo, nunca me viste crecer, nunca entrenamos juntos, NUNCA estuviste para mí. Siempre fui el huérfano, a aquel que le decían "Tu padre fue un héroe" ¿Pero qué demonios iba a saber yo? Dime, tan solo era un niño, no sabía de qué hablaban. Si, lo reconozco, fuiste un héroe. ¿Pero que acaso no sabías que mi madre te necesitaba, no sabías que aun te necesita? ¡Joder! ¿Es que alguna vez te importamos de verdad?-El se desahogaba, se libraba de tantas cosas que sentía y que pensaba, las lagrimas corrían a rienda suelta por sus mejillas, y era lo mismo cada año, pero no podía evitarlo. No odiaba a su padre, simplemente…Siempre necesito de él.

-El sí que lo lamenta de verdad, lo sé.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, volteo enseguida y ahí estaba, Ino Yamanaka.-No te lamentes, te lo he dicho cada año y aun así lo haces ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Tu padre, mi sensei, fue un héroe y le importabas tanto que no pensó si quiera en conservar su vida con tal de que tú vivieras en un lugar mejor, tu padre te amaba tanto…-

-Yo…-El simplemente desvió la mirada, pues lo sabia pero aun así no podía evitar enojarse, era lo mismo desde pequeño, la misma escena y siempre la misma confidente que le ayudaba de alguna manera a superar sus penas.-Yo lo sé-Fue lo último que contesto antes de ponerse en pie y abrazar a Ino, a lo que ella correspondió como todo amigo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien antes que nada, este one-shot fue un reto impuesto por una amiga {Si, si estas leyendo esto. Cumpli.}<strong>

**Bueno ya que esta explicado eso, a mi manera. ¿Que tal les parecio? ¿Horrible, deprimente peor que una basofia? O en todo caso(Que creo que no sera asi) ¿Lindo, sentimental, bueno...?**

**Please dejen reviews, este es mi primer one-shot aqui en FF y me gustaria saber su opinion.**

**Se despide:**

**HebiGirl  
><strong>


End file.
